Returning to DCI-a new revolution
by AmmoniaLuna
Summary: It happened in DC3,I know u guys know xD
1. Chapter 1-Because of you

''Homework...projects...proposals...DAMN!'' Dare lay down on her sofa,seeing a big pile of work she needed to do. She had no patience to do those work. She stood up,and was trying to fetch the photo album on the she opened it,she remembered all the things happened in DCI.

''Those days were memorable,''Dare thought,''How is everyone? Where is Angel...?'' She wiped.

MacCoy went pass,he gave Dare a tissue paper and said,''Sis.,we can always go back to don't be worry about Angel,he is fine.'' ''Wait...how do you know about Angel?'' Dare was surprised.''...Uh I was just guessing...but you can go back anytime.I'll go with you.''MacCoy answered in a soft voice.

It has been a long time that Dare and MacCoy have not back to DCI. They remembered all the things happened a few years ago in Dance Central. But what they saw surprised them. Dance Central used to be a big family,but it was separated into different crews now."Oh my..." whispered MacCoy. Dare didn't care about that. She just wanted to find Angel. When she was thinking deeply, Taye saw her and shouted,'DARE!YOU'RE BACK! :D" "What are you doing?!" gasped Dare but later on she found it was Taye. She took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" asked Taye,"Nothing much,"answered Dare,"...I just wanna find Angel." Taye was silent for a while,but later she smiled,"What a good friend of Angel's! But I'm sorry.I don't know where he is.I think he is around here..." Then Dare and MacCoy were trying to find Angel,but they couldn't."Has Angel left DCI too?" wondered Dare,her face looked worried and nervous. MacCoy was so calm and he looked around...He looked closer to the sofa on the corner of DCI and he saw Angel was sleeping! "Dare!" cried MacCoy,"It seems that we have found Angel." Dare looked really happy right after. She walked closely to the sofa that Angel was sleeping. His look has changed...not much,but Dare almost cannot recognize him. Angel woke up suddenly,and frightened Dare.

"Oh...Dare,it's you!" said Angel in a soft voice."Yes,it's me,"Dare answered,"I miss you..." "Me too," answered Angel,"You look so different," he touched Dare's face,"You look more beautiful than before." Dare's face turned red,"Angel...I am thinking of you,and the reason why I come back is because I want to see you." Angel looked at Dare for seconds..."Why did you leave us? We were worrying about you and MacCoy,and we were trying to find you back..." "Angel?" Dare covered Angel's mouth,"I can't believe you can still remember me and care about me..." Dare stared to cry. Angel smiled,"How can I forget you,my sweetheart? :*" Angel hugged Dare. MacCoy was watching them and he felt happy for his sister.

"Can you stay?"Angel asked,"Stay with me and dance with me everyday?" Dare nodded.(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2-Saving the crews

When Dare and MacCoy returned to DCI,Dr. Tan had a very scary plan. He controlled everyone with mind-controlling helmets. Obilo was being controlled when he was asleep,while Dare and MacCoy saw this but they were being controlled as well.

*This is a fanfic.*There are two guys named Luna and Solar. They are Lima's friends. As they went to a 'party thing' and were doing the missions...(let me tell you the background of those missions. Luna and Solar went to the 70s to the 2000s and took the crews back. They saved Rasa and Lima from the mind-controlling helmets as well. But the system in Dance Central was hacked by Dr. Tan,and all the crew members were trapped.)Rasa and Lima went to save the crews...

... All the places were covered with darkness. About 2/3 people in Dance Central were being mind-controlled. Rasa and Lima were very careful and they saw Oblio. Obilo was saved from the mind-controlling helmet. He was calm and tired,too,'My father's army caught all of us into the innermost dark cage in Tantopia... 'Obilo said to Rasa and Lima,'There are a lot of people protecting the city,so be careful.'Obilo continued.

To save the people from the mind-controlling helmets,Rasa and Lima needed to dance their own style. They saved a lot of people and the people were sent to DCI and had a rest. Finally,they reached Tantopia,a place with darkness and storms and wind...and an enormous crow as well...==" Tantopia was so quite. There were no people,actually there were people,but they were in the innermost dark cage. Rasa took a deep breath,'We must find the crews,we must save Dance Central!' Lima held Rasa's hand,'There is no time!' She said. They used about 5 min. to find the secret entrance of Tantopia. Inside Tantopia,it was a maze. Lima tried to get her phone to use GPS,but the system has hacked! Rasa suggested to find the crews by going to different directions in the maze. Lima shouted their names to get a chance to find them. Suddenly,they heard someone was crying for help. It was Aubrey! Rasa and Lima saw a cage. But MacCoy and Dare were beside the cage. 'Be careful!' cried Emilia,'they are mind-controlled!' 'Our moves couldn't stop them.' said Bodie. 'In the name of Tan,we will vanish you in the innermost of Tantopia.' 'Dare...'Lima whispered,tears fallen from her eyes. She was thinking the moments she spent with Dare...'I CANNOT STAND THIS!' Lima shouted and she did a gorgeous freestyle move. Dare's helmet broke,and she fell onto the ground. The cage was broken,too. Angel jumped out and hugged Dare. 'Dare...Dare...are you alright?' cried Angel,nervously. 'Angel...' murmured Dare,and she fainted. The other crew members were standing around MacCoy,'What are you doing here?'asked MacCoy. All the crew members busted their freestyle move and MacCoy's helmet broke. He bent down and his helmet were broken into pieces.

Angel carried Dare back to looked very ill and stayed with her most of the time until Dare woke up. 'Angel...where am I?' asked Dare. 'It's already midnight,'said Angel,'are you feeling better now?' Dare got up and grabbed Angel's hands,'I am so sorry...'Dare cried,'I trapped you and the other friends in Tantopia...' 'It doesn't matter,'said Angel,kindly,touching Dare's cheek and wiping off her tears,'It is fine,now you are safe.' Angel gave Dare a kiss.

'Dr. Tan has been vanished in the time stream,' said Rasa when his phone rang,'Luna and Solar have done a great job. The system returns to normal now.'

The door of the time machine opened,they saw Luna and Solar. Luna saw Dare and she rushed towards her and gave her a hug,'Dare,you are safe now!'cried Luna,'I miss you so much.' Solar went towards Lima and said,'Mission accomplished!What shall we do next?' Lima thought for a while then she smiled.

'Let's get this party started!'

('Wait a minute,'said Luna,I saw you were holding Rasa's hand,you guys...' Luna glared at Lima with an evil smile. All the people in DCI stared at Rasa and Lima and smiling. Lima's face got red.)


End file.
